Highschool DxD: Heavenly Fallen
by Draco711
Summary: Issei, ready to confess to Rias, comes across her with another man in his room, making love. Heartbroken and in pain, Issei runs away. Ddraig tells Issei a way to become stronger, however, prevents him from ever being a Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel again. Follow Issei as he becomes stronger and obtain his lifelong dream of becoming Harem King! IsseixHarem! Stronger/OP Issei
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool DxD: Heavenly Fallen**

 **Draco711: Hey my awesome readers! Welcome to the first chapter of Highschool DxD: Heavenly Fallen!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Joining us throughout this journey is none other than everyone's favorite pervert: Issei Hyoudou!**

 **Issei: Hey gents and ladies! The future Harem King has arrived!**

 **Draco711: We do have one other co-host who haven't arrived yet. But he will, count on it!**

 **Natsu: Tell us about your newest adventure!**

 **Draco711: Alright! I chose to create a story of Highschool DxD as I finish watching all three seasons some time back. I'm waiting of season four to continue it. But anyway, I already had another idea of this anime, but this came to me instead. It may not be the best, but hopefully it turns out alright.**

 **Issei: Also, it's a harem as you may know. But don't know who will be part of it.**

 **Happy: Aye, you have to read to find out!**

 **Natsu: So what are we waiting for? Let's get to reading!**

 **Draco711: Before that~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD for if I did, a few others would be part of Issei's harem.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Issei: Hobey Ho Let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

Issei is heading home after completing his final request. It's been awhile since he went to any of his clients to complete his requests. Well then again, with everything that happened, he didn't have much time to go to his clients. And from the looks of it before he left, the others are in the same boat as he is in. They all went to their own clients to complete requests. He isn't sure how long it will take them to complete the requests.

"I wonder if Rias is home or will be back before the others," Issei thought "I want to talk to her about something important and what she been up to lately." Issei wants to tell Rias he loves her. He been thinking about it for the past month, even during the conflict with the Khaos Brigade. It's because of the conflict he hasn't told her yet. That, and fear. But he gathered the courage to tell her, though he will wait till they're alone. The other topic he want to talk about is to ask if she is alright. For the past week, Rias returns from a client all sweaty and flustered. One time, she didn't return till morning and she seemed to be really tired as if she ran a marathon. But he didn't think much of it as one of his clients kept him till morning watching anime. But something within him wants him to ask regardless, which he assume must be Ddraig. He arrived home, and went inside.

"I'm back," Issei calls "Anyone here?" No reply came, so he figured they were still on requests. As for his parents, they probably in their room or went out for the time being. He went to the kitchen, and got a carton of milk. Figuring to catch some Z's before the others come, Issei left to his room. He walked up the steps, taking a drink of milk from the carton. However, he stopped once he heard a faint sound.

"What the…?" Issei mutters. The faint sound was coming from down the hall. Wondering what it was, he walked toward it. He walked slowly so he don't mixed the sound of his steps with the sounds from the hallway. But he didn't need to worry as the sound became louder, and more distinct. The sounded like the creaking of the bed.

"Huh, my parents must be home and getting busy." Issei guessed.

" _ **Your parent's room is on the bottom floor on the other side of the house from your and the girls' room. I highly doubt it's them."** _ Ddraig said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Well, let's go see what's up."

" _ **I don't think that would be a good idea, Partner."**_

"We won't know what's going on. It's probably the girls getting situated or in my room waiting for me." A perverted thought passed through his mind as he grinned perversely, walking forward. The sound did lead him to his own room as the door wasn't fully closed. He grinned as he reached to push the door open, then-

"Ah…fuck…right there…" a voice moans from within the room. Issei stopped as his grin dropped as his heartbeat increased. He recognized the voice like the back of his hand. It was Rias's voice, and it sounds like she is in some type of pleasure.

"Rias? Why is she masturbating in my room?" Issei mutters. Ddraig, knowing what Issei said due to being linked through the mind as well, was about to lie to get Issei away from the room until-

"You like it rough…ah…you princess bitch…" another voice, male, asks. Issei's eyes widen in shock and pain. Another guy was in there, in his room no less, fucking Rias. But he didn't believe, he thought his mind was playing tricks with him, or Ddraig. He pushes the door open, and stepped inside. On his bed was Rias and some guy he didn't even knowing, going at it like their life depended on it. Neither knew Issei had walked into the room as the guy slams into Rias, who matched his thrusts with her own. Issei, for a moment, lost sense of reality and dropped the carton of milk. The sound of the carton hitting the floor, snapped the two on the bed attention to Issei.

"I-Issei…!?" Rias gasps, horrorstruck.

"R-Rias…why…" Issei mutters, voice filled with pain. Rias got up, moving the guy from over her, and covered herself with the blanket in an effort to cover the cum of the guy. She made to move to Issei, but he stepped back from her, causing her to stop.

"Please Issei, let me explain!"

"Explain…? How can you explain this!?" Rias opened her mouth, but her words got caught in her throat. The reason was because Issei's eyes turned crimson, which is not the normal green of the beast within him, and the pain within them were more patented. And that had frightened her. Issei stepped back again before turning and running off.

"Issei!" Rias calls. But Issei did not return to the room. Rias dropped to her knees, covering her mouth with her hand, tears falling from her eyes. The guy walked up, looking awkward.

"I think I should go." He said.

"Yes, that would be for the best," Rias replies "And I believe our contract should be revoke for now on." And with that, Rias sent the guy back home through a teleportation circle. Rias then broke down as she let her sobs go.

After a while, the others began returning from their clients. They were talking among themselves on how their requests went. As they didn't meet up with Rias or Issei, they figured the two are at home or still doing requests, believing the latter is most logical. They entered the home, and walked to the living room. They didn't see Issei nor Rias, which they expected.

"It seems they are still on requests." Kiba said.

"Yes, that does seem the case." Asia replies.

"Well, let's check in Issei's room, just in case." Akeno states. The group went to said room to see if the two were there. It didn't take long for them to arrive to the room. Akeno opened the door, and they walked in. They didn't see Issei, but they saw Rias. She was sitting on the bed, legs held to her chest. Her eyes had a blank state to them, looking straight ahead at the wall. Akeno walked over to her quickly.

"Rias, what's wrong?" Akeno asks, worried. Rias didn't give a reply. Akeno asked again:

"Rias, tell me what's wrong?" Again, Rias gave no reply. This began to worry Akeno and the others even more. Kiba then stepped up, and asked:

"Rias, where is Issei?" The mention of the Red Dragon Emperor's name had gotten a reaction from Rias. She looked over to Kiba, and asks:

"Issei came back?" The question caught the group off-guard. After a moment to recover, Akeno answered:

"Issei...isn't here, Rias." The little hope that showed in Rias's eyes vanished as she hid her face into her legs. The others looked to one another, wondered what had happened while they were out. Akeno looks to Rias, and said:

"Rias, please tell us what happen." Rias slowly looks up to Akeno, tears falling down her eyes, and explained what happened.

xxxx

"Huff...huff...huff..." Issei pants. He ran as far from his home as possible, and he is getting tired from it. He stopped running for the time being to catch his breath. Luckily, he had stopped by a bench. He sat down, and leans back. As he ran, he tried to erase the image of a naked Rias and some random guy out of his mind. But the more he tried to get rid of it, the harder it was to forget.

"DAMN IT!" he yells. He covered his face with his hands. His heart is in so much pain, it's like it's going to explode.

" _ **Partner, are you alright?"** _ Ddraig asks.

"No! My heart feels like it's going to explode! I'm in so much pain that I don't know what to do!"

" _ **I know how you feel, I seen many of my partners and others suffer great heartbreak. The pain will fade in time, just have to give it that time."**_

"It's just...that I was going to confess to her...and then..." Issei sighs as he looks into the sky.

"I don't want to go back..."

" _ **You know you will have to go back."**_

"I know...but not right now..."

" _ **You also must know if you come across a powerful enemy, you will die."**_

"I know..."

" _ **Luckily for you, you can become stronger. And I don't mean by being a pervert like you been doing."**_

"I kn-wait, really?"

" _ **Of course."**_

"If that's the case, why didn't you tell me before? Let's get to it!"

" _ **Hold it, Partner."**_

"Huh? What is it?"

" _ **There are two things you must know. First of all, the training you will undergo will be the most grueling training you have ever went through."**_

"If it means becoming stronger, then I will do it. No matter how grueling the training is, I will complete it."

" _ **Alright, then the second reason."**_

"Lay it on me!"

 _ **"...The training will transform you into a dragon with characteristics from me. Don't worry, you still be able to retain human form and use all the powers you obtained up to this point."**_

"That's awesome! I'll be one badass dragon and-"

" _ **However."**_

"Huh?"

 _ **"You will cease being a devil."**_

"...!?"

(Rias Gremory - For me... Live On Begin)

" _ **Through the training, you will become a dragon. However, it will purge any other power within you. Whether you're an Angel, Fallen Angel, or Devil; you will be purge from them. Think of it as being reborn."**_

"So if I die, I can be brought back as a Devil or Angel or Fallen Angel?"

 _ **"...No."**_

"!"

" _ **Once you become a dragon, you can never become a Devil, or any other, ever again. Even if you never been an Angel or Fallen Angel, you won't be able to become one."**_ Issei didn't give a reply for awhile. This is a decision that required serious thought. If he accepts this training, he can never be a Devil again. So if he die, he die and won't be able to be revived as a Devil or anything else.

"How strong will I be?" Issei asks.

" _ **You will be very powerful, but not invincible. You will have to continue training if you want to stay on top."**_ Ddraig answers. Issei grew silent for a moment, thinking it over. And then, he said:

"Alright, I'll do it."

 _ **"Are you sure, Issei?"**_

Yes, I am sure."

 _ **"Very well. In that case, lift your hand."**_ Doing what Ddraig said, Issei lifted his left hand. After a second, a light green glow surrounded it, surprising Issei. A beam shot forward, opening a portal.

"Whoa...can I do that?" Issei asks

 _ **"Yes, once you become a dragon."**_ Ddraig answers.

"Sweet!"

 _ **"Step through, and your training will begin."**_ Issei nods as he looked back toward his home.

"See you later, everyone; mom, dad, everyone and-" his heart throbbed in pain "Rias." Issei walked through the portal to begin his training. The portal then closes.

(Rias Gremory - For me... Live On Ends)

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Natsu &Issei: Alright!**

 **Draco711: As for who will be in the harem, well, as Happy said, read and find out. Or will I tell you? Well, let's see where that goes.**

 **Natsu; yeah!**

 **Draco711: Anyway, favorite/follow/review and let me know what you think as we go on this adventure.**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome!**

 **Issei: Stay perverted! (Draco: Don't)**

 **Happy: And eat fish!**

 **Draco &Natsu&Happy&Issei: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool DxD: Heavenly Fallen**

 **Draco711: Hey my fellow and awesome readers! I'm here with the second chapter of Highschool DxD: Heavenly fallen!**

 **Natsu &Happy&Issei: Alright!**

 **Draco711: And to make things better, I managed to update faster than I normally do! I just hope I can do that with the other stories I'm working on such as Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania!**

 **Natsu: Just take it one step at a time.**

 **Draco711: Strange coming from you.**

 **Natsu: Shut up!**

 **Draco711: Anyway, our Co-host that will be joining us may appear in the next chapter of this story or another story. Just have to keep the look out.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Issei: Hey, shouldn't we get the story on the road?**

 **Draco711: You're right, Issei. So do the disclaimer.**

 **Issei: Alright.**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own Highschool DxD for if he did, a few others would be part of my Harem *perverse grin***

 **Draco711: Now onward!**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Issei: Hobey Ho Let's go!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

It's been five years since Issei went through the portal to begin his training. Rias's peerage left to go find Issei, and bring him home. After listening to Rias and understanding what had happened, they held mixed feelings towards their Master. Because of her actions, Issei is out there somewhere in pain. They looked all over the city, but couldn't seem to find him. They checked all the places he might be, or could've went to, but found nothing. After a year and a half, they were forced to stop searching for him. They now hope that Issei will return home safely.

As three and a half years has passed, they weren't the same. Their mind was nowhere in the present. Their sole focus was on Issei the whole time. Asia, Gasper, and Koneko always cried themselves to sleep. Kiba was always training with Xenovia and Irina, but their hearts weren't in it. Ravel, Riser's sister who helped looked when asked to help, also cried herself to sleep. Akeno and Rossweisse were both really depressed, and devoid of emotion. Rias had the worst of it all, especially with the knowledge that she is the reason Issei is gone. As the other girls chose to sleep in their own room, Rias stayed in Issei's room. She just wants the chance to make things right with him. Due to their mindset, the Occult Research Club had halted all activities and pulled from the Rating Games. At least until Issei returns, which they have no clue if he even will return.

It's a bright day at Kuoh Academy. The Occult Research Club were walking through the front gate. They want to get this day over with, like they do with any other day. As they approach the school, the principal walked up to them.

"Miss. Kuoh, what can we do for you?" Rossweisse asks. Miss. Kuoh is a voluptuous young woman who loves the students. Her first name is Natsuki. She believes by connecting with the students, they can become closer to one another. Her hair is waist length and is blonde as her eyes are a sapphire blue color. She wears a white blouse with a black dress, and white high heels. She holds a secret that she keeps from the students.

"I'm here to inform you that you will be teaching a new class." Miss. Kuoh answers, smiling.

"Huh?"

"In fact, you will be joint teaching with two others."

"I'll be joint teaching…? I see…okay."

"As for you students, you will be part of this class."

"We are?" Rias responds.

"Yes, you are," Miss. Kuoh began to walk away "The class is 4-B." With that, she left into the school building.

"I wonder what that was all about." Kiba said.

"Yes, same here." Irina agrees.

"Well, let's head over to see what this class is all about." Rias states. The group walked into the school, and toward the class. It didn't take them long to arrive there as it's one class beside class 3-B. Rias opened the door, and they walked in. Sitting at the desk was-

"Yo." Azazel greets, legs propped up on the desk.

"Azazel?" Rias replies, surprised.

"Yup, I'm one of the teachers who will be teaching you. Now welcome your new classmates while the others are on their way." The group looked around, and saw Vali's Team.

"Vali, what are you all doing here?"

"Well, we were just hanging around when Azazel came and asked us do we want to go to school. Normally we would've denied that if he didn't tell us who would be joining this class." Vali answers, leaning back in his seat.

"So here we are~ joining you as fellow students~" Kuroka adds in a singsong voice.

"Well, I assume others will be joining as Azazel stated." Akeno said.

"Of course, why else would he say that?" a familiar voice said. Rias's, Akeno's, Kiba's, Asia's, and Koneko's eyes widen at the voice. Asia visibly began shaking in fear as memories washed over her. They, along with the others, looked to the back of the class. There stood Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Kokabiel, and the person the voice belonged to-

"Raynare!" Rias said with a hint of venom.

"Yes, that's me." Raynare replies, smiling. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba got on guard, preparing for a fight. Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse didn't know the Fallen Angels, but got ready to fight as well.

"Ah, you want to fight," Kokabiel said, grinning "I don't mind a little warm-up."

"Kokabiel, you know my Darling don't want us to fighting without a good reason." Raynare reminds, looking to him.

"Self-defense is indeed a reason to fight." Raynare sighs. She wants to fight them too, well one, but she and the others promise not to fight without a good reason. Though Kokabiel did bring up a good point.

"Why are you no imprisoned?" Rias asks, then to Raynare "And how are you and the others alive?"

"Oh, you have to ask my Darling." Raynare answers.

"Yes, he should be here soon." Kalawarner adds.

"Whoever it is, they will go down just like you will." Rias states.

"We would like to see you try." Mittelt comments, smirking. Rias and her peerage was about to attack when they felt a power that was beyond imagination. They wonder if this power belonged to their leader. If so, they would be in deep trouble. Azazel didn't seem to worried as he is laided-back as always as the Vali's Team wonder who could this be. The back door of the classroom opened, and a guy walked in. He wore a crimson V-neck shirt with a black hooded trench coat, blue jeans, and black combat boots. If one look close, they can see a sword hidden within the trench coat. His hood was lifted, hiding his face.

"Darling!" Raynare exclaims, eyes sparkling. She, along with Kalawarner and Mittelt, rush over to him and embraced him tightly. You can then see his lips, which became a perverse grin. This surprised/shock Rias and her peerage. They didn't think those three were that affectionate.

"Where were you, darling? We missed you~" Raynare cooed.

"Sorry, I went to check on my two friends." The guy answers.

"You mean your two friends who is just as perverted as you are." Mittelt comments.

"N~yeah, those two friends." The three female Fallen Angels giggled as the male Fallen Angels shook their heads, a light smile donning their expressions. The Occult Research Club are confused about this guy. His power greatly exceeds everyone in the room, even Azazel's. He might be equal to Ophis if they stood next to one another. Yet he have an air that shows he don't mean harm. And also, something is familiar about him. Rias stepped forward, and asks:

"Who are you?" The guy looked over at Rias, and the others. He pulls back from the three Fallen Angels, causing them to pout, and walked forward.

"Well, it has been five years since you last seen me." The guy answers. He reached up, and removed his hood, revealing himself. Rias eyes widen in shock along with the rest of the ORC. Standing in front of them with longer and wilder hair, the same light brown eyes they grew to know and love and grinning the biggest grin was none other than Issei.

"I-Issei…" Rias stammers.

"Well, it seems I got a lot to explain for." Issei said.

"Issei!" Asia exclaims. She rushed over, and hugged him tightly, tears falling down her face.

"Hey Asia, how are you?"

"I-I missed you…s-so much…"

"I know, I missed you too." Another pair of arms wrapped around his neck, causing him to look over. The owner of the arms was Akeno, who also had tears falling down her face.

"We're all missed you, Issei. We're so happy to see you again." She said, smiling for the first time in a very long time.

"Yeah, sorry about disappearing like I did without any word."

"Issei! Issei! Issei!" Gasper chants, crying into Issei's trench coat and hugging him.

"Hey Gasper, I see you are doing well." Gasper looks up to Issei, tears in his eyes, and nods smiling.

"Glad to have you back, Issei." Kiba said, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Thanks, Kiba, glad to be back."

"Issei! Don't go disappearing like that! It's mean when you do!" Irina states, pouting as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sorry, it won't happen again, I swear." Rossweisse walks up to Issei. However, she simply cries and hugs Issei tightly.

"Welcome back, Issei." Koneko said, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Koneko, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm happy you are safe." Xenovia adds, wiping her eyes.

"I second that." Ravel adds also, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Rias watched as the others surrounds Issei. She, herself, wants to hug him as well, to welcome him back. She stepped forward, but stopped at the sight of Raynare's glare. It's as telling her: 'Go near him, and you're dead.' Not only Raynare, but the other revived Fallen Angels had the same glare as well. Azazel, noticing this, stepped forward and said:

"Issei, we're dying to know what you had been up to these pass five years."

"What? You already know what I been up to." Issei responds. Rias and the other members of the ORC looks/glares to Azazel accusingly. He knew where Issei was, and didn't tell them where he was located. Azazel held up his hands, chuckling.

"Hey, Issei told me not to tell you where he was."

"He's right," the group looks to Issei surprised "I didn't want to be found during that time I was gone. I'm surprised he actually found me, to be honest. But I will explain what I was doing and how Raynare and the others are here with us."

"Before you get into that, mind telling us why you don't feel like a Devil anymore." Vali said, walking forward. This surprised the ORC, but what Issei said next shocked them:

"That's because I'm no longer a Devil, I'm all Dragon."

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Sweet!**

 **Issei: Hmm~ nice chap, but couldn't it been longer?**

 **Draco711: Yeah, it could've. But they will be longer pending on what's going on. So the chapters may be short or long, it all depends. So anyway, Issei returns and everyone is happy to see him. How deep is his relationship with the Fallen Angels goes? Only way to find out is to read.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: And who do you think will be part of the harem?**

 **Natsu: Why can't you just tell us?**

 **Draco711: Because that will take the fun away and I don't know who will be part of the harem until that time comes. Though I'm beginning to have a thought on who will be part of it. The big question is: who will be the main girl?**

 **Issei: *gulps***

 **Draco711: Anyway, follow/favorite/review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Natsu: So stay fired up and awesome for the next chapter.**

 **Issei: Stay perverted and awesome for the next chapter. (Draco711: Again...don't)**

 **Happy: And eat fish and be awesome for the next chapter!**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Issei: And so we go~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool DxD: Heavenly Fallen**

 **Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to the third chapter of Highschool DxD: Heavenly Fallen!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Issei: This should be awesome!**

 **Draco711: Last chapter, Issei has returned and not the same as he left. Well, personality wise he's still the same.**

 **Happy: But he's not a Devil anymore!**

 **Natsu: He's all Dragon!**

 **Draco711: So before we end up telling you everything, let have you read it. So Natsu, if you will~**

 **Natsu: Right!**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Highschool DxD for if he did, he would add a few others to Issei's Harem.**

 **Draco711: Thank you, now onward!**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu&Issei: Hobey Ho Let's go!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

"All dragon…?" Kiba repeats.

"Yeah, all dragon." Issei confirms. He sat down on top of a desk. Raynare chose to go and sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Issei wrapped an arm around her waist. This sent jealousy through Rias and her female members of her Peerage.

"How is that possible?" Arthur asks.

"it's possible, but extremely difficult to do. Ddraig explained that during my training, it will purge me of any other power be it Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel. And once that happen, I can never become one of them ever again." Issei explains.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Kiba responds, shocked.

"I'm dead serious about this. If I did, I won't be able to be reincarnated. If I die, I die."

"What about your Evil Pieces?" Akeno asks.

"Oh, they're still inside of me. I asked Ddraig should they be removed, but said to leave them inside of me. It is unsure if I would die if they were removed, so best to leave those alone. At least this way, I can join you in Rating Games if I so desire to."

"Does that mean you is still part of my peerage even if you're not a Devil?" Rias asks. Raynare was about to answer in a not so friendly tone, but Issei squeezed her waist gently to keep her from replying. He answered:

"No, I'm not part of your peerage anymore. The Evil Pieces just allows me to join you in Rating games."

"Oh…I see…"

"Darling, they want to know how we are alive and why Kokabiel isn't imprisoned." Mittelt said.

"Oh, I do have to explain, don't I," Issei responds "But I thought Dohnaseek would've done explained it."

"Raynare said that you should be the one to explain to them," Dohnaseek said "A wise decision if you asked me. If any of us explained besides you, a fight would undoubtedly would have broken out."

"No kidding." Kalawarner said, sitting beside Issei and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, okay," Issei responds "Alright, how to begin explaining this?"

"Start about what you been up to." Azazel said.

"Hmm, well that's a start. Well as I said, I was training to become a full dragon and that lead me to Dragon's Sanctuary."

"Dragon's Sanctuary?" Kiba repeats.

"Yeah, it's like a realm for dragons. It was here I became all dragon and trained. And I tell you, the training Ddraig put me through was beyond brutal. There were times I thought I was going to die."

"But you pushed through and completed the training." Ddraig said.

"Yeah, I did do that with difficulty. And when did you wake up?"

"Just now."

"I see...well, I'm currently explaining to Rias and her peerage why Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek is alive and why Kokabiel isn't imprisoned."

"Hmm, carry on."

"Right, so fast forwarding to the middle point of my training..."

 _Flashback~_

"Rrraaah!" Issei yells. He punched a huge boulder, shattering it to many pieces which was almost dust.

"Excellent work Partner, your physical strength has greatly increase these past two years." Ddraig compliments.

"Thanks Ddraig, glad to know I am making progress," Issei said "When will I become all dragon?"

"Giving your progress, another three months is when you will become a full dragon."

"Sweet! Wait...will I lose my human appearance?"

"Naturally, but as I told you before, you can remain in human form if you so desire to. While in human form, you can enter Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive. There is one more form, and in fact, it's a required form for you to become all dragon."

"Another form? Is all the physical training I been through will help?"

"It will help so your body won't be crushed when the real training begins." Issei swallowed nervously when a light appeared, causing him to cover his eyes. When he lowered his arms, an orb of light was in front of him.

"What the hell?!"

"Issei Hyoudou." a feminine voice said.

"What are you and how do you know me?"

"I am not a what and of course I know you. You are Ddraig's partner after all."

"Ddraig?"

"It's been awhile, Viola." Ddraig said.

"Yes, it has Ddraig," Viola replies "How are you?"

"I've been well, and yourself?"

"Fantastic."

"That's good to hear."

"That's sweet, coming from the Oppai Dragon."

"HOW THE HELL YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT?!"

"News spread you know." Ddraig groans as Viola giggles.

"So why have you contacted us?"

"I came here to do a favor for Issei Hyoudou."

"A favor? For what?" Issei asks.

"Yes, a favor to you for being there for Ddraig."

"Really? It's more like he been there for me rather than the other way around."

"As that may be true, you are the only holder of the Boosted Gear I have grown attached to. You are not only my partner, but my best friend as well." Ddraig said.

"Aww, thanks Ddraig, I feel the same way."

"Now for the favor." Viola said.

"Okay, what is it?" The orb of light grew brighter, forcing Issei to cover his eyes again. Once Issei was able to lower his arm, what he saw shocked him. Laying down in front of him unconscious were Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. And behind them, imprisoned in ice, was Kokabiel.

"What are they doing here!? I thought only dragons and the Dragon Emperors were allowed here! Actually, how are those four even alive?!"

"Calm Issei Hyoudou, they're here because I allowed them to be here. And they're alive because I revived them." Viola explains.

"Revived them...?"

"Yes, but I can only revive at the maximum, four deceased beings every three hundred years."

"Whoa..."

"Yes, it is nice to have an ability like that. So let's release Kokabiel shall we." The orb of light moved and touched the ice prison. A moment passed, then a crack appeared on the ice. Another moment passed and the ice shattered, causing Kokabiel to fall to the ground.

"I still don't see how this is a favor to me." Issei said.

"You don't now, but you will in time." Viola replies. Issei nods as a groan came from Raynare. He looked over as the Fallen Angels began to wake up. Raynare was first to notice Issei once she woke.

"...It's you..." Raynare mutters. Issei didn't reply as he simply looks to them as the others look toward him.

 _Flashback End~_

"Ever since then, they been my responsibility," Issei said "And a week after that, Azazel found me while they were doing some errands."

"That's one thing I didn't know about," Azazel said "On how they came to be with you."

"Of course, we had to truly earn his trust to even become his friend." Dohnaseek said.

"And given our history, that was quite a task." Kokabiel adds.

"In time, the girls and I slowly fell in love with him." Raynare said, looking at Issei lovingly.

"And that took even longer as we all know the reasons why." Kalawarner said.

"But once we manage to get him to open his heart, I can honestly say that Issei is no longer a virgin," Raynare kissed him as he had blushed crimson, and added "Especially since I was his first." This shocked the Occult Club, bringing more jealousy to the female members, especially Rias.

"But it wasn't easy getting him to go through with it." Mittelt said.

"He always avoided it every chance he had." Kalawarner adds.

"With Ddraig's help though, I managed to get pass his resistance and gave him the best night of his life." Raynare states.

"So Issei's resistance is gone?" Akeno asks.

"Yes, pretty much."

"So you don't mind if I had a passionate night with him?" Kuroka asks.

"Of course not, our Darling still wants to be the Harem King."

"That's one dream I won't give up so easily." Issei said. This earned a chuckled from the males in the room, and giggles from most of the females.

"What are you going to do now?" Kiba asks.

"Well, I'm just going to head home and apologize to my parents. I'm sure they were worried sick about me during those five years. Then I'll figure out what to do afterwards beside school."

"That sounds like a plan." Issei nods as Raynare stood up so he could stand.

"Oh Rias."

"Y-Yes Issei?" Rias replies.

"I'm sure your brother wants to know what happened. Let him know he can drop by anytime."

"O-Okay, I will."

"Awesome, well see you all at home." And with that, Issei left as Raynare went with him.

"...Don't think for a second that just because he's talking to you mean everything will go back to the way it was." Mittelt states, glaring at Rias.

"Huh?" Rias responds.

"The way you hurt Darling can never be forgotten nor easily forgiven," Kalawarner explains "We don't know how Issei feels about it right now as he never wants to talk about it. But that doesn't mean we will forgive you, at least not now. Maybe when Darling reveals he forgiven you, then that will be when we forgive you."

"I...I understand."

"Raynare is another story." Mittelt said.

"What you mean?" Koneko asks.

"What she mean is that Raynare didn't want Rias near Issei." Dohnaseek said. Rias looks to Dohnaseek, shocked at what he just spoke.

"Yeah, she was livid when he told us he is planning on returning to school with you in it and we can't help but agree with her reasoning" Mittelt said, Well, Darling talked her down and here we are."

"If we're done here, let's go catch up to those two. I rather look around than stay here." Kokabiel states. Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek nods, and the four Fallen Angels left the room. After they left, Rias dropped to her knees, crying as she covered her mouth.

"Rias..." Akeno said, softly.

"Oh Issei...I'm sorry!" Rias thought, letting her tears fall.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Issei: That was a good chapter I believe.**

 **Happy: Yeah, though it might need work.**

 **Natsu: Yeah...maybe...**

 **Draco711: Maybe...but anyway, people been asking why they still at Kuoh despite five years has passed. I should've put in why, but they refused to move forward until they had found Issei.**

 **Issei: Sounds reasonable.**

 **Draco711: *nods* Now I have a general idea on who else other than the female Fallen Angels who will be part of Issei's harem. And there is a chance of some not being part of his harem. So continue reading to see who is and isn't part of the harem. So follow/favorite/review!**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Issei: Stay perverted and awesome! (Draco711: I give up...)**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu&Issei: And so we go~**


	4. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Draco711: I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for the absence despite saying otherwise before. I got a job a week after my last message saying that my updates won't be as long. And now, I don't have much time as I don't have a computer at home that I could type my stories and can't go anywhere else to often (Friday and Saturday being the only days I can). But once I get my own laptop/computer, there is no excuse on why I shouldn't be able to update sooner other than I just don't feel like writing. Again, the only story I have that is directly written onto a computer is Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer as my other stories are all writing on paper first. I'm starting writing again which the next chapter is for FG one-shots project. For Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, the Return chapter is already decided, just need to work on it. Lack of a computer hinders Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer progress along with my other stories. Sorry if it seems like I disappeared, but I haven't yet. I'm planning on completing my stories before that happens (even if I have to do less than quality work). But I wonder now is, have my readers disappeared? Because I'm ready to continue this journey. The question is: Are you Ready?!**


End file.
